This invention relates to improvements in the gas turbine engine fuel control that is described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,290. This previous device was invented to meet the requirements of a class of fixed geometry aircraft gas turbine engines. The acceleration law required a linear, altitude independent function of engine pressure ratio and, there was no requirement for corrected speed limiting.
The fuel control of the present invention meets the requirements of current automotive gas turbine engines and accordingly the improvements made extend the functional capability of the earlier system to include the following:
1. Nonlinear function of engine compression ratio acceleration law limit control; PA1 2. Corrected speed signal generation; PA1 3. Corrected speed limiting; PA1 4. Corrected speed actuation of variable engine geometry; PA1 5. Deceleration cut-off; and PA1 6. Power turbine vane reversal for engine braking.